


Sunflowers

by orphan_account



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fem!Gabe, Little!Travie, Mommy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, fem!william
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5279471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Travis was an adult. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Travie was not.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS™

Travis was an adult. 

He helped pay the bills, he worked at a flower shop that paid well, and he was a lover to two beautiful women. Travis was six feet and five inches; he was a fully grown man in his thirties. Travis faced adult problems and he tried handling them like an adult would do. He made his own decisions and he could get a say in things because he was an  _adult._ Yet, sometimes, being an  _adult_ was a bit too much for him. 

Travie was  _not_ an adult.

He wore his favourite jammies all day - except for when he had to take a bath or if he had to go somewhere - and he wore little crowns to signal that he was the little prince of the house. Mama would braid his hair, while Mommy would help him with his colouring. Travie liked watching  _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ and sometimes he would watch  _Barney_ just because. He had a ruby red sippy cup and a pacifier named Sapphire. He liked being read bedtime stories and he loved getting goodnight kisses.

Travie was fed and cared for on a regular basis by both Mama and Mommy. 

Mama was only an inch shorter than Travie and she really liked to play with his hair, but he didn't mind because she was always gentle with it. Mama was a tall, Uruguayan woman who always smelled like something sickeningly sweet and usually wore cute sundresses and kept her dark hair in a messy bun. Her sun-kissed skin was clear and soft and sometimes she allowed Travie to draw little pictures on her arms, or her belly. She worked as a high school teacher and sometimes if Travie wasn't doing anything, he got to help out in the classroom and play on her laptop in the backroom. 

Mommy was the shortest out of the three of them, but she was still taller than most women, standing at six feet and two inches. Mommy had large, brown eyes and long brown hair that went over her shoulders (and if Travie was good, he would be allowed to brush her hair). Mommy liked to wear comfortable clothes that could get dirty because she was an artist. She drew, painted, and did all kinds of pottery. She always allowed Travie to use her crayons whenever he wanted to draw a picture and she liked to help him with his coloring too. Her favourite thing to do was to paint and it always got on her soft, pale skin because sometimes she got a bit too excited but Travie thought she always looked amazing.  

Travis still remembered the day when he brought up the whole thing; they always told him that communication was the key and he finally felt that their relationship was at that level, at that  _point_ where he could finally tell them about the things he did while they were gone. He had them sit on the couch, while he stood in front of them. Saying he was nervous would be a understatement. He remembered how he broke down crying in front of them during the middle of the  _very_ prepared speech he had for them. The fear of them hating him was too much for him to handle and the tears just wouldn't stop. 

Mommy was the first one to speak, and with a smile on her face she told him, "Silly boy, now what are you crying for? You honestly thought that we would be mad?"

Mama only giggled and leaned over to grab his arm, so she could pull him into the space between them. He was surprised and stayed quiet as the two women wrapped their arms around his waist. They planted kisses on both of his cheeks and he couldn't help but giggle. 

Ever since then, Travis had never felt so  _free._  

He was allowed to be  _Travie._ He was allowed to be  _himself._

He didn't have to be Travis every day, at every minute. Being Travis was always too much for him; it was draining emotionally and mentally. 

However now he had Gabriela and Bilvy; Mama and Mommy. They were everything that he couldn't be and he couldn't help but love them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely turn into a series.
> 
> (thank you cat, ily)


End file.
